The invention relates to a cover apparatus for flooring seam gaps or the like with a mounting profile and cover strip, with the mounting profile which can be fastened on the base by way of a bridge element along the seam gaps or the like comprising at least one leg element which projects upwardly from the bridge element and can be plugged together in a clamping manner with the cover strip.
With the help of said cover apparatuses it is possible to bridge or cover expansion and boundary seam gaps or steps of floorings, as well as wall panelings and ceiling linings, with the mounting profiles forming clamping elements with their upwardly projecting leg elements and the cover strips being insertable in a clamping manner on the pre-mounted mounting profiles with their longitudinal grooves or longitudinal ribs which are adapted to said clamping elements with their arrangement and cross section, thus leading to an invisible possibility of fastening and the cover strips can be mounted and, if need be, dismounted without any special screwed or nailed-down connections. In order to achieve a sufficiently rigid clamping seat it is necessary that the mounting profiles consist of a respectively stiff material, which mounting profiles are also assigned up until now respectively deflection-resistant cover strips, so that with the known cover apparatuses it is only possible to cover seam gaps or steps extending in straight lines. Any curvatures must be replaced by covers which extend polygonally and require much effort in the laying.
The invention is therefore based on the object of providing a cover apparatus of the aforementioned kind which allows the rational covering of seam gaps that also extend in curves and still ensures a secure and stable fastening of the cover strips by means of the mounting profiles.
This object is achieved by the invention in that a cover strip is provided which consists of a flectionally yielding material and is flectional about the axes which extend parallel to the direction of insertion, which cover strip is associated with a plurality of individual profile elements or a profile rail, as a mounting profile made of a deflection-resistant material, which is subdivided in sections which can be swiveled about against each other about axes parallel to the direction of insertion by transversally extending indentations. The individual profile elements or the profile rails, whichxe2x80x94if requiredxe2x80x94are subdivided into swivellable sections, can be fastened effortlessly to the base following the predetermined course, which may also be the curved progress of flooring seam gaps or steps, with the individual profile elements being laid mutually spaced in the direction of progress or tangentially to the progress of a curve, and the profile rails being laid along the effective length in the case of a straight progress or according to the curve in the case of a curved progress. As a result of the transversally extending indentations, which depending on the design of the profile are radial indentations along the outside curvature and/or suitable gusset-shaped indentations along the inside curvature, the profile rail can be pre-mounted with sufficient precision along the progress of the curve despite its manufacture of deflection-resistant material. The flectional cover strip can be pressed by simultaneous bending and clamping engagement according to the progress of the mounting profile on the profile elements or profile rail with a few manipulations by hand, thus ensuring a clean coverage of the gap or the like even along the progress of a curve. The indentations in the profile rail are appropriately performed only in the course of the laying by hand, for which purpose simple cutting tools such as garden scissors are sufficient. They could also be prepared by the manufacturer distributed over the entire rail length.
If the cover strip consists of a plasticized polyvinyl chloride (PVC), the cover strip comes with the desired flectionally yielding properties, with the material being provided with any desired dyeing capabilities and also offering the coating of the strip with any desired decorative foils or the like.